Dimensional Opening
by Chanish
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Harry with his many parters along different fandoms.


**TITLE: **Dimensional Opening

**AUTHOR: **Chanish

**WORD COUNT: 3,376**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here is a sample one shot that I wll offer to you! Now that this story is posted, I will be expecting to get your requests in either a review here or as a private message. I hope that I will be able to fulfill the requests that you sent...

**PAIRING: **Harry/Damon Salvatore

**DISCLAIMER: **Neither Harry Potter's or Vampire Diaries' ownership resides in me. I am but a mere writer inspired by these two works.

When Damon first laid eyes on the newest addition in Mystic Falls, he knew that the newbie would be the key to bringing his beloved Katherine back. The amount of power that radiates from Harry Potter is simply intoxicating. If there was someone who could bring his Katherine back, he is sure that Potter would be the one. He made it a goal to befriend the Potter kid. He started with those simple Hi's and Hello's in the hallways. He tricked some kids so he can have a seat beside Harry and even went as far as walking with Harry towards his home claiming that he lives on the same way when in reality he lives on the opposite side. It was a gruelling task but he never wavered and he continued with his efforts until it was a known fact to the people of Mystic Falls that Damon Salvatore has found a friend in the British addition of Mystic Falls. Now that he has set up a stable friendship with the Potter kid, he just needs to find an opening for the kid to do his thing and revive his Katherine. It sounded easy when he planned about it but it proved to be a hard thing to find that mere opening for his plan to work. He thought that he had to wait for a very long time before he could see his plans bore into fruition. Well, he thought that the heavens must be smiling at him since a new fact was opened up to him by his so called friend. Isn't it just his luck that the resident British of their small place was in fact a poof? This makes stuff easier for him. Now that he knows that his best-friend-for-now is a fag all he had to do was make the fool fall in love with him. He wasn't hot for nothing. Guess it was now time to enact his plan.

Damon went to Harry's house even though it was a weekend. He made sure to wear something that would make Harry blush when he saw him. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the pink flush that Harry sported when he caught sight of him once Harry opened the door.

"Damon, what brings you here?" asked Harry s he moved so that Damon could enter his house.

"What, I can't visit my friend when I want to?" replied Damon with a smirk that he knew made the girls weak in the knees.

"Ha ha Damon, really what is up? I swear if this is another one of those silly things you do and ask like if I am a virgin or not then I will happily kick you out of this door." Stated Harry as he went to the kitchen to grab something for them to eat and drink.

"Don't worry I am here on strictly serious matters." said Damon as he took two tickets from his pocket.

"Uh huh, and since when did you ever do serious Damon" said Harry as he placed the plates and glasses on the table.

Damon walked till he was standing behind Harry and whispered in his ear. "Since now"

Damon was satisfied to feel that shiver that Harry made before Harry stepped back to put some distance between the two of them.

"What are you playing at Damon?" asked Harry in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm not playing around Harry, this time I'm serious." stated Damon as he walked closer to Harry. When he was near enough, he tilted Harry's face up so they can look into each other's eyes. He leaned closer until their lips were close enough and then said slowly "You are the only thing I will never joke about Harry, I am serious about this Harry, please give us a chance." Then he planted his lips on Harry's. He felt Harry tense so he used some of his allure to make Harry relax. When he felt Harry relax in his arms, he thought triumphantly _I will have you back soon Katherine._

Harry was in a daze for the next few days. He just can't believe it. He managed to have an understanding best friend and now he has one hot boyfriend. Damon is a very attentive boyfriend. He makes sure that everything is alright for Harry before he continues with whatever they were doing. Damon always makes sure that he is never uncomfortable and most importantly Damon just makes him feel loved. He feels like there is only Damon and him whenever they stare into each other's eyes. It has been a blissful month for him and Damon. Whenever they are with each other Harry is capable of letting go and forgetting of what happened in the past. Damon just has that effect on him. Even if Damon has a good effect on him, he can't shake that feeling that something is wrong. There is just that part of him that is always on alert that tells him something is not entirely right. It has been three months since the start of their relationship and he notices how often it is that Damon leads him to the location between their home and the burned cottage. He just thinks of it as their personal meadow. He will just ignore those bad vibes for now and soak in the attention that his boyfriend is bestowing him.

Damon's day is not so good. First of all, his plan to get his queen back is going on a snail's pace, second, his stupid brother Stefan is trying to stop his plan by befriending Harry, and last but not the least he may have started to grow soft towards his so-called-boyfriend. He didn't know how it began to be frank. At first he was just doing everything that would get him to score so-to-say then he started doing them because it felt right. He started to appreciate those sweet gentle smiles that Harry gives him whenever they see each other. He began to crave the sound of Harry's laughter whenever he tells him a joke. He was beginning to look forward to their dates since Harry always does something that never fails to amuse him. He hates to say it but he is beginning to get fond of the little human. He will never admit to anyone that he loves him, his love is just for Katherine, or that is what he reminds himself. His head is beginning to hurt due to the many complications of his plan. To think that his headache won't get worse, here enters brother dearest, whoop-de-doo.

_Hope he likes it,_ thought Harry as he carried his homemade gift to Damon to the Salvatore's home. It took him a whole month just to finish the scarf he made for his boyfriend. There were a few hand wounds he got from making it but seeing the final product he got, he can't help but think that it was all worth it. Hey, he has got to make some extra effort since today is their first year anniversary and that is no joke for a relationship as unconventional as theirs. He still can't believe that he has the hottest man on the planet as a boyfriend (well, he may be a bit biased on the hottest part; he can't deny that his friend Stefan is also at par with Damon on the hotness level). He took bigger steps when his destination came in sight. He knocked on the door once he reached it and waited for someone to open it. He waited for minutes but no one opened the door. He made to knock again when he heard a dull thud that sounded like a cabinet crushing. He grasped the doorknob to turn it to see what is happening inside. He was able to open the door a little when he heard the shouts of Damon and Stefan.

The moment that Stefan entered the room he knew that this would be one conversation that he would not mind passing up. The look of determination in Stefan is a sure sign that whatever his brother wanted to talk with him about is something that will lead to them wrecking everything within sight.

"So, what do you need, Stefan?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know what I need Damon, stay away from Harry." stated Stefan.

"My, my, Stefan, are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Shut it Damon, Harry is not an instrument that you can use anytime!" rebutted Stefan.

"Overactive imagination you have brother, I don't even know what you are talking about." denied Damon.

"You can't lie to me Damon, you are using Harry as a tool to bring Katherine back is the biggest mistake you can ever make!"

"Wow, Stefan, I haven't thought of that but now that you mentioned it I might give it a try."

"I am serious here Damon!"

"Why Stefan, do you think I am joking?" replied Damon as he looked his brother in the eye. He was a bit surprised to see that Stefan calmed down and looked him challengingly in the eye.

"So you are serious then, huh, Damon?" asked Stefan. Damon did not answer him but he never let his gaze drop.

"Well if you are serious I guess I better help you then, won't I" said Stefan. Damon was surprised with Stefan's statement but he never let it show in his face, he merely kept his silence and continued to gaze at his brother.

"See, Damon, once Katherine returns I am sure that she will be very hungry, don't you think? Since she has not fed for years she will surely need a feast once she returns."

Damon still does not know where Stefan is heading with whatever it is he wants to tell him.

"I am sure that Katherine would appreciate it if you lay a feast for her don't you think. And since Harry would be the closest and first non-vampire she will see and I am sure that she would appreciate Harry's blood, am I right Damon?"

Damon's entire form tensed and his eyes flared. He can't stop the feeling of hatred that rose within him, a part of him hated Stefan for even suggesting it and the other part knows that what his brother said is logical and would most likely happen.

"That does not need to happen, I would prepare a set of people she can feed on." answered Damon tightly.

"Why would you do that Damon? You know better than I that a witch's blood is far more potent than a normal person. Surely you wouldn't deny Katherine the taste of a witch's blood. I would even help restrain him so he wouldn't be able to-"Stefan was not able to finish his sentence since Damon pushed him and had him by his throat on the wall that once held the bookshelves together. Stefan was a bit shocked to see that Damon had his fangs out and is looking at him viciously.

"No one, not even Katherine will touch Harry! He will do as expected then we will leave him alone!" they heard a soft thud that normal people would have never heard. They both looked to the source of the sound with inhumane speed. Damon's face shifted back to normal once he saw Harry standing there looking at the both of them with a hurt look. He walked towards Harry slowly, with every step he took towards Harry; Harry would take a step back. He made to call his name but Harry just shook his head letting his tears fall and then he disappeared with a pop. Damon just stood there looking at the spot where Harry disappeared. When he got his senses back, he threw one last angry glance at his brother and ran at full speed to Harry's house. In a mere minute he arrived at Harry's house but he can see that there was nobody there. He ran to the school as well but Harry was not there also. Damon, for the first time in his life was uncertain; he did not know what to do.

Harry did not notice where he was at first. He apparated without a thought trusting his magic to take him somewhere else, somewhere he can be alone. He looked around and released a small laugh. Even after everything he have heard, his magic still deemed their meadow the safest place there is for him. He looked around their meadow and a few tears escaped his eyes...

_####################################################################################_

"_You know I love you right?" asked Damon suddenly as he looked up to Harry from where he was resting in Harry's lap._

"_Of course Damon, why ask me so suddenly" said Harry looking down confused at Damon,_

"_Nothing, I just want you to know that whatever happens I will still love you." stated Harry as he held Harry's hair so he can bring their lips together_

_#################################################################################_

"Did you really ever love me, Damon?" asked Harry to the empty meadow "Or was it all a lie?"

###################################################################################

"_You know this means war right?" asked Damon as he smiled at Harry. The icing covering Damon's right cheek did not decrease the brilliance of his smile._

"_That is if you can catch me!" shouted Harry as he ran away from Damon, laughing while still holding a piece of the cake he brought for their picnic._

"_You are so making your punishment worse love!" shouted Damon as he chased Harry. They were both laughing until Damon managed to grab Harry by his waist. He spans Harry around and manoeuvred so that Harry is facing him. They looked in each other eyes for quite a while until Harry broke it by touching Damon's nose with his icing-covered finger. Damon just smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. Just a soft touch of lips that was able to convey their whole emotions. After their kiss Harry smiled at Damon and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder._

_###################################################################################_

Harry was sobbing softly. Every happy moment that they shared were showing in the forefront of his mind. He has lost everything before he came here to Mystic falls. He was truly alone in the world then. If truth be told he was on the verge of suicide when he came here. The only thing that stopped him from joining everyone he cared for on the other side was the love shown to him by Damon and the friendship offered to him by Stefan. Now everything he cherished for was slowly fading. Everything has been a well thought out plan that he unknowingly had a part in but what hurts him the most is the fact that he still loved Damon. He truly cared for him and he can't just forget it instantly.

"I guess this is it Harry" he said to himself. "Your end turn has come." Harry looked down at his hands and came to one of his well-known rash and stupid decisions. He decided that it is time for him to join his parents.

################################################################################

A week has passed and Harry is once again near the burned down house. He remembered what Damon told him long ago and what he heard from Stefan and Damon's confrontation, this is where Damon intended to revive Katherine. He has searched long and hard for a way to do what Damon wanted and at the end of the week he finally had everything he needs. For it to work though he needs Damon to be here so he took a deep breath and dialled Damon's number.

"Hello?" said Harry once Damon answered the phone.

"Harry?" asked Damon from the other line. "Where are you now?"

"Just...Just go here to the burned down house please."

"Why? Harry please -"

"Just go here please." With that Harry ended the call.

Unsurprisingly, Damon appeared not five minutes later. He went to move closer to Harry but Harry maintained the distance between them.

"Please Harry let me explain." begged Damon.

"There's no need for you to explain Damon, I completely understand"

"That's just it Harry, you don't understand!"

"What do I not understand? You made me fall in love with you so you can bring your lover back!"

"That was what I intended Harry! But now-"

"Then you have what you want now Damon." stated Harry softly. "Just one more step and you will have her back."

"What do you mean Harry?" Damon asked, not liking that feeling in his gut.

"I still love you Damon, even after everything. I never stopped" said Harry as he went to Damon and placed a soft kiss to Damon's lips.

Damon did not know what to do; he did not know where everything was headed now. What he knows is that he will never let Harry go now. That is why he did not like what Harry said next.

"Goodbye Damon." stated Harry as he grabbed a knife and made a cut in the major nerve in his wrist. He let the blood flow on the ground activating the runes he drew earlier. Damon rushed to his side and tried to stop whatever Harry was doing. He knew that if he waited till the end then Katherine will rise and she will kill Harry for his blood. He saw the glowing runes and erased a part of the circle that was not yet glowing. He watched as the glow started to fade then he ran towards Harry and saw that he was lying on the ground.

"Harry, what is happening to you? Harry?" Damon said as he carried Harry to the nearest hospital.

"Why did you stop it, Damon?" asked Harry softly looking up at Damon.

"I told you before didn't I, Harry, I love you, no matter what. So don't you dare leave me, got that?"

"It is a little too late for that Damon. I offered not only my blood but my life to give to Katherine. I will fade soon Damon."

Damon stopped momentarily then he walked again this time heading for his house.

"I won't let you fade Harry."

"It is unstoppable Damon, I will surely fade"

"Then I will turn you. I will turn you so we can be together."

"What if it doesn't work out and I still fade?"

"If you still fade then I would fade with you. I won't live in a world where you are not there. Just promise me now that you won't go to a place where I can't follow you okay? No matter what happens, promise me."

"You're still a spoiled brat, Damon" laughed Harry softly but he coughed up blood instead.

Damon acted quickly and propped Harry on his side then he bit on his wrist and brought it to Harry's mouth.

"Drink it Harry." he said softly. He held Harry close as Harry was slowly drinking his blood. When he was sure that Harry drank enough he sat down on the grass and hugged Harry close. The both of them just sat there enjoying their time together once more. He held back his tears as he heard Harry's breathing slow down and eventually stopped. He held Harry's body close and kissed Harry on his head then lips hoping and praying to any God that his blood work on Harry. He held Harry close until he felt the slow clenching of Harry's fingers around his arm. He choked back a sob and hugged Harry's body closer.

"I love you Harry and I will never leave you behind, that's a promise."

Years have passed in Mystic falls and still the news about the marriage of Damon Salvatore and Harry Potter still circulated the land.


End file.
